fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bill Razor
Bill Razor '''is a strategy game developed for the Wii U by STYX Co., about the quest of a moronic adventurer, Bill Razor, and a possessed rope, Lacey, to remove a 1,000 year old Pirate Curse placed on Bill. Gameplay Bill Razor plays in a 2D/3D enviroment, full of puzzles and stealth challenges. Mainly it plays in a 2D enviroment (boss battles exclusively 3D) but will change 3D to concentrate on a challenge, puzzle, or sometimes be changed for an entire level. The main mechanic is whipping enemies with Lacey and gathering up gems. Gems can be used for upgrades for Lacey, as well as equipment and new weapons for Bill, at a Miller's Shop. '''Miller's Shops '''are stores across every map in Bill Razor, run by a man simply known as Miller (or his multiple brothers, considering they all go by a last name). It contains upgrades for Lacey, armor, and other such items...you can also use it as a hub up until you get the train pass from Sammi after Cloud Keep Skies. Items include: *Lacey Flame Whip / Lacey Charge Whip / Laceyhook / Supelace / Sun-Cap / Uber Jacket / Jumpboots '''Levels: '''Palmy Beach, Autopolis City, Azkek Desert, Cloud Keep Skies (Geragera), Tactile Jungle, Tek Labs, Dazel Sea Bosses * Chammy / / Chammy is the lowest ranking member of Blackhair's Gang, and is considered sly, albeit egotistical. Chammy shifts around the stage disguising into the terrain under, sticking his tongue at you - which will always hit unless you have something in your hand. A key would be grabbing the bugs that spawn out of the various tubes so he can swallow them. * Duck Dastardly / / Duck is the second lowest member of Blackhair's Gang, and is seen as Chammy's best friend, as they both consider highly of themselves, despite their lack of skill...Duck is in charge of a shabbily made arena, pitting Bill and Lacey against creatures and monsters as he sits on his pedastol. The only monster you fight is a bull, and directing him to knock down Duck's platform gets you to fight him, where its just matching his speed from there. * Sumium / / Sumium is a sumo wrestler and cannot speak english, being a giant rock with limbs. Sumium starts off as a simple rolling rock down a cave, before showing his true form, engaging in a orbish boss fight. He attempts to roll towards Bill and can create shockwaves, rain rocks, and even control plants and obstacles. * Lightwing / / Lightwing is a hawk and is faught on his own personal airship, the Geragera. Lightwing mostly stays in a cannon firer, but will be released to create platforms tricky enough to stand on. Eventually he'll destroy the ship, causing for a one on one fight with Lightwing with a cannon, where you have to try and beat him before you land. * Snapes / / Snapes is a landsnake that burrows through the ground causing disruptions, finally turning into a large mechanized snake and breathing fire. Overloading him using Lacey's charge whip ability can take him down, followed by him multiplying, before a small minuscule head remains. * Chatterbat / / Chatterbat is a member of Blackhair's gang, and is apparently a tiny little bat, though can make large inventions (apparently creating Snapes). Chatterbat is not visually seen, but a time puzzle generates beams of electricity to shoot from the ground, deflecting these back into their sockets shuts down a facility. After all 3 are shut down, the lab blows up, followed by an air battle with Chatterbat, untimed. * Tazer Shark / / Tazer is a shark with lasers attached to its body. The battle starts with Tazer in a tank, moving large deadly starfish. After one is flung at Tazer, the floor collapses, going underwater. Tazer now fights him head on with lasers, and knocking them into pipes electrocutes the water, until Tazer is beaten. * Cap'n Blackhair / / Blackhair is a low-scale pirate, attempting to betray a prophecy of Bill Razor by passing on a curse from his dead master. Blackhair is fought on a ghostly pirate ship (once his master's) where the rest of his gang defeated before appear at random for mini-segments of their boss battles. Eventually Blackhair himself comes out, dueling with Bill Razor in a one-on-one sword fight. * Master Redhead / / Redhead was once a dangerous pirate and warlord of the 17 Seas, before a monk warned him of a human named Razor that would take away all of his worthiness. He attempted to ruin this prophecy by finding the Fountain of Immortality, only to find that it was controlled by a deadly god, who cursed him into an uncontrolled spirit, whom Blackhair sealed into a bottle. Redhead ordered him to wait for this Razor to appear and curse him with his soul, so he can slowly overtake him...once Blackhair is beaten, however, Redhead is able to posses Blackhair easily due to him having no strength left...the battle with Redhead is a duel of magic on the pirate ship, before it transitions to the sky, and Bill Razor knocks him to the sun...he comes back in a fiery form, who Bill battles on the sun, before Redhead burns up. Characters Plot The game opens up with Bill Razor tapping his foot while in front of a council, in the middle a fish in a bowl, equipped with a mechanical stand and a document, glaring at Bill every now and again. The fish, named Pietermann, continuously lists the faults Bill Razor has committed, before coming to that he took the entire police force for a day just to find an old chew toy. Bill says in his defence, he thought it was a fossil. Pietermann dismisses him and talks with the other council people, before declaring on the account of the entire Animal Kingdom, that Bill the Human, shall be banished from Premier City. Bill is dragged away by two guards, as he pleads for forgiveness, before being tossed in the sand. Visually upset, he walks for a while, before passing out...waking up, he sees a strange skully mark, and a peddler wakes him up. He asks who he is, and the peddler says it isn't important, saying that he knows of his recent failures, and can give him an artifact to make him famous again. Bill agrees, and the peddler takes him to his stand, before throwing a bottle at him. Smashing, Bill sees a spirited figure, before being engulfed in the spirit, followed by the peddler grabbing a horse and riding off. Bill tries to stop him, but only finds a single rope he left behind. He tries to talkt o the rope, who wakes up, saying that she was a goddess. Bill recognizes her as Lacerus, the goddess of wealth, and calls her Lacey in her new rope form. Lacey looks dissapointed, saying this peddler tricked her into possesing a rope...she looks at Bill and asks his name, and when saying it, Lacey suddenly recognizes the name, mistaking Bill Razor to still be an explorer. Bill gloats a bit without revealing his banishment, and Lacey asks if he can find Blackhair the pirate and return her to his original form, and Bill realizes it may just re-instate him into Premier City, and agrees. With that, they head out of the deserty area to Palmy Beach. Map '''The 17 Seas: Dazel Sea, Chargaff Sea, Haller Sea, Claproth Sea, Erzurumi Sea, Walsh Sea, Kirch Sea, Barlow Sea, Elcid Sea, Nevsky Sea, Hotspur Sea, Guesclin Sea, Hawkwood Sea, Marshal Sea, Bartok Sea, Berlioz Sea, Korsakov Sea Trivia * Bill Razor's name was a loose tribute to "Bill Rizer" of the Contra games.